


Kitty Cait

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by HelplessdreamersworldPairing: HR/CaitlinSnowells Kisses prompt9.Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helplessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/gifts).



> I was giving a choice of pairings for this one and decided that Flashpoint!Caitlin still qualified as "our" Caitlin. ;) I just watched ep 3x01 again recently and she was just so darn sweet that I wanted to see how she paired with H.R. I kinda dug 'em together! Two little rays of sunshine, d'awww! :D
> 
> Also, when Cisco called her "kiddie eye doc," I originally misheard it as "Kitty eye doc" so that's where the nickname came from. :P
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥♥♥

"This isn't possible," Caitlin said, feeling the definite start of a headache looming behind her eyes. "Flashpoint is gone, isn't it? How can she be here?"

"I don't know…?" Barry said, a question mark coming and going on the end of his sentence.

Caitlin Snow, pediatric ophthalmologist, asked tentatively, "Isn't this supposed to be called Ramon Industries?"

"Ah yes, the superior name for S.T.A.R. Labs," Cisco teased, then sat up straighter in his chair as Caitlin gave him an annoyed look. "Um, anyway, let's see if we can't figure out how this happened."

"Enchanting to meet you, Dr. Snow," H.R. said as he approached the other Caitlin and offered his hand. She accepted but instead of shaking, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Oh," she said and blushed with a charming smile.

Caitlin felt irrationally angry at the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, her doppelganger. _No wonder Harry doesn't seem to like H.R. very much. I have a completely new understanding of how he feels._

A few hours later, Cisco and Barry were no closer to an answer as to how the Flashpoint version of Caitlin had managed to arrive in their timeline. All she had been able to tell them was that, after she'd asked if she could leave, she'd walked out of Ramon Industries only to find herself walking _into_ the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs.

 _I need a cup of coffee,_ Caitlin thought, heading to the break room. On the way, a soft noise from one of the labs caught her ear and she paused, looking inside. 

At first, the room seemed empty but then she stepped inside and found--

"Oh my God," she blurted out.

H.R. and her Flashpoint self were tucked into a corner behind one of the big filing cabinets, making out like randy teenagers.

"Oh hey, Caitlin," H.R. said, looking flushed but totally unselfconscious. "I was just welcoming Kitty to this Earth. Or rather, to this timeline on this Earth. You know what I mean."

"'Kitty?'" Caitlin questioned.

"That's my nickname," the other her confessed, patting back her disheveled hair. "I always tell my young patients to call me 'Dr. Kitty.' It seems to put them at ease."

"Isn't that sweet?" H.R. gushed, squeezing her to his side. "And so thoughtful!"

'Eye exams can be stressful for children," she said sincerely. "I'm happy to do anything that I can to make it a more relaxed experience."

The look they shared made it clear they were about to go for another round of _welcoming_.

Caitlin opened her mouth a few times but words didn't immediately emerge. "I'm just going to…" she finally said, trailing off and pointing vaguely at the door.

"See you later," Kitty Caitlin said. "I don't know how long I'll be here for but I hope we can get to know each other at least a little bit."

"Yeah, that would be… great," Caitlin said, trying hard to mean it.

Before she made it out of the door, she heard H.R. say, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," the other woman said. "Which I guess is almost a pun from an ophthalmologist."

H.R. gave a delighted laugh that cut off for reasons Caitlin didn't want to turn around and see. She hurried out into the hall, still heading for the break room but then…

"Screw it," she muttered, changing directions. "I know where evil Dr. Wells kept his booze."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> So how _would_ Harry react to all of this? ;)

"This is just…"

"Disturbing? Disconcerting?"

"Weird," Harry finished, reaching over to help himself to some of Caitlin's popcorn.

Cisco would normally have protested the presence of potentially messy food in the Cortex but he had already called to let them know he wouldn't be in until afternoon. Barry was out on patrol and that left Harry and Caitlin alone with themselves.

Or rather, with their _other_ selves.

Kitty Cait, as they'd taken to calling Caitlin's Flashpoint self, had yet to vanish or be transported back to her alternate timeline in the same unknown way she had arrived. In the weeks that followed since she'd joined them, her relationship with H.R. had flourished, to say the least.

Which was how they had become a sort of "must-see TV" for Caitlin and Harry once he visited from his Earth.

"Do they ever stop doing…that?" he asked, giving a vague gesture with one hand while stealing more popcorn with the other.

"Nope," she said. Their fingers momentarily collided in the buttery popcorn goodness and they jerked apart awkwardly. She tried to complete her thought without sounding rattled. "Um, they seem to be very fine with public displays of affection."

Indeed, H.R. and Kitty Cait were currently snuggled into a corner of the Cortex, carrying on a soft conversation that was as much about kissing as it was about spoken words.

"Hm." The simple sound went through a world of meaning: annoyance, frustration and… interest?

She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth, not wanting to think about that last one. H.R. and her erstwhile doppelganger were full-on making out again. She turned her chair slightly at her desk so she wasn't looking at them so directly but that had the effect of pivoting her _into_ Harry. At some point, he'd pulled his chair closer than she'd realized.

No doubt to reach the popcorn easier.

For a while, they just sat there, munching on their mid-morning snack in contemplative silence. Harry had the same focused expression he got whenever something scientific had the audacity to confound him.

"I wonder how _they'd_ like it," he finally proclaimed. "To have somebody, you know, just… constantly."

He gave another vague gesture then ate more popcorn in a slightly angry fashion.

"Like a taste of their own medicine?" she asked, extrapolating from his theory.

"Exactly. How would they like to watch two people -- who maybe even look just like them! -- practically crawling all over each other?"

Their hands met in the popcorn again but, this time, neither jumped away. 

"Totally wrapped up in the other person," Harry went on, his tone softening as their fingers slid together, intertwining in the buttery slickness. "The rest of the world gone, only themselves left."

"That would be…something," Caitlin said, breathlessly.

"Yes, it would," he echoed, his voice dropping to the gruffer tone she'd always secretly adored. Using his free hand, he took off his glasses.

Later, she liked to tell herself that she leaned forward and gave him a very nice, very polite and very ladylike kiss. How popcorn flew everywhere and how she ended up straddling him in his chair as it rolled backwards completely out into the hallway, she had no idea.

***

"Finally!" H.R. exclaimed. "I thought that _I_ was going to spontaneously combust from all of that unresolved sexual tension!"

"You were definitely right about them," Kitty Cait said, smiling.

"Matters of the heart are my specialty," he said, bringing her hands up and kissing them one after another, then placing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"You think they're going to be okay?" she asked as their doppelgangers continued rolling down the hall out of sight, kissing so frantically that the chair seemed in danger of tipping over.

"Yeah," he drawled, moving to the desk and sweeping up the popcorn that had been sent flying when the bowl flipped into the air. "They're probably going to find butter in a lot of interesting places, though."


End file.
